


JWP 2020 #5: Retro Picture Prompt

by methylviolet10b



Category: Basil of Baker Street Series - Eve Titus, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drugged Dawson, Gen, Mice in danger, Prompt Fic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Dawson is confused, but no less Dawson. Written for JWP #5 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #5: Retro Picture Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Silly. Dawson being Dawson, and Basil being clever in the face of adversity. Written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
> JWP #5: Retro Picture Prompt:: One of the most popular prompts of its year, take inspiration from this picture prompt from a previous JWP. The last time we had this prompt, [John got a text](https://methylviolet10b.dreamwidth.org/34193.html).

“Dawson. Dawson.”

“…just another minute…”

“David!”

My eyes snapped open. “B-basil?”

My friend’s whiskers arced upwards as he smiled. He was crouched over me. I realized I was lying on the ground. “Yes, my dear mouse, I am here. And you are with me again at last.”

“Wh-where did I go?” That was only one of many questions I wanted to ask, but words were fuzzy in my mind and thick in my mouth.

“Nowhere physically, but mentally, you’ve been very far away.” My stare must have been as confused as my thoughts, for Basil patted me on the shoulder and spoke more simply. “You’ve been drugged. Someone in Sir Thomas’ household must have put something in your tea. You’ve been fading in and out for the last half-hour at least. It started just after I detected those ruffians on our track.”

“Ruffians?” I sat up. I could help with ruffians. I knew I could.

Basil’s paw on my shoulder restrained me. “No, David. We must evade them, not fight them.”

I sighed. “If you say so, Basil.” My eyes felt heavy. I forced them to stay open. It took a lot of concentration.

I became aware that Basil was shaking my shoulder, and turned to look at him. I realized I was on my feet, and we were no longer where we had been. “We must go this way,” Basil explained, pointing.

It was a hole. It looked very unpleasant, although there was a light at the far end. But no – that wasn’t a light, it was a gleam of a horrible, monstrous eye!

I pushed Basil behind me. “Run!” I shouted. “I’ll hold that horrible beast off!”

I heard my friend swear, then he darted forward. “It’s too close, Dawson! We must poke it in the eye!”

Of course! The very thing! I charged forward, running as fast as I could to catch up. If anyone was going to put that creature’s eye out, it would be me! I raised my cane as I flung myself forward into the blackness of the horrible iris.

Darkness surrounded me. I felt myself falling and knew nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 5, 2020.


End file.
